There is a technique that displays comments posted by users who are reproducing the same content (content refers to images, videos, or a combination of images or videos with sounds) in different places on a display screen of the content to allow for communication between the users. This kind of technique does not allow users to know, on the screen, the presence of users who have not posted any comments, failing to show the scale of the whole audience to users who are trying listening to the content.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 then disclose techniques of displaying, as the presence of users who are concurrently watching and listening to content, characters called avatars serving as the users themselves and face images to show the scale of the whole audience to the users who are trying listening to the content.